In a Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor (MOSFET) demanded high breakdown voltage performance, junction breakdown voltage at a drain side, for example, is set to be comparatively higher. Accordingly, an impurity concentration of a well or a substrate in the MOSFET is suppressed to be lower.
As a result, a base resistance (base potential) of a parasitic bipolar transistor is set to be higher, so that drivability of the parasitic bipolar transistor becomes easily higher. The driving of the parasitic bipolar transistor causes decrease of on-breakdown voltage.
In a device structure having both a high breakdown voltage MOSFET and a low breakdown voltage Complementary Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor (CMOS) element on a same substrate, manufacturing cost is increased when a high breakdown voltage structure specified by the high breakdown voltage MOSFET is fabricated by using another processes against prescribed processes of the low breakdown voltage CMOS.